ultimate_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Staff Roster/Blacklist
Temporarily Blacklisted Permanently Blacklisted There is a very slim chance of getting blacklisted. #Winged Reason: Attempted to destroy Ultimate Roleplay by trying to drive players away from the server. #Chillz Reason: Betraying the community, attempting to take control of the community, not welcomed to any part of the staff team. #Erectroman. Reason: Did 2 days of Cyber Terrorism to the community and it's parent, Lied about having scripting experience. #Sixene Reason: Did 2 days of Cyber Terrorism to the community and it's parent, Lied about having scripting experience. #Mo7tarf Reason: Unable to handle his position, failed to continue a roleplay school, accused ultimate of stealing from another community with lack of direct evidence of the suspected staff. #MrZanity Reason: Unable to handle his position, failed to do his assigned duties as Trial Scripter. Disrespecting upper management, attempting to destroy the community, power hungry, manipulated UAT to get un-blacklisted and banned, Not welcomed back here. Threatening & Harassing the owner of the server and the server's parent. #Deerhunter0404 Reason: Failure to meet the server roleplay standards & disrespected UAT+ Server's Parent. Failure to change behavior in the given 24hrs, not going to be added back to staff team. #Gagne Reason: Failure to listen to UAT, PG, Failure to rp a police encounter, lied about having 4 gcs which did cost the server money and manipulation of UAT, lacking the required effort to become a admin, evading a question asked by UAT to him. Blacklisted from all staff teams. #Tylerd001 Reason: Lying to UAT to get in to the administration, lying to UAT to remove Daniel from the staff team, violated copyright laws (Discredited sa-mp and mta mappersMap made by HeLiOn_PrImE ), chargeback, attempting to take over the server!, Morbid and controlative & bossy attitude, always wanting to get his way, attempting to destroy the server, Using what ever he got to possibly physically harm me and my staff, on top of stole more than $1,000+ in gcs from the server. Blacklisted from all areas of staff. Damaged the within 4days since was met, not trust worthy! Using his admin powers to avoid a RP, Not fit to be in any staff team in the community, blackmailed the community and even tried to do a ransom on entire community! Framing a ex-staff member. #FinderFake Reason: Participating & Planning in the incident involving the Server's parent. #DustinCooper Reason: Participating in the incident involving the Server's parent tried framing two people. Blacklisted from all areas of staff team. #Willieisback/JumpyKangaroo/JumpyWulrus Reason: Falsely accusing the server's parent & UAT for hacking, attempting to steal members from both parent and server on top of the direct attacking & threatening the founders of the server and it's parent. Blacklisted from all areas of staff team. #Mazan Reason:Lying to UAT, Attempting to destroy the server plus DDOSing the server. #Daniel Reason:Lying to UAT, Violated multiple staff policies, did fuck up that caused the server to do a SQL Rollback, Unfit to be in staff team! #ironicolas Reason: Unfit to be a staff member, broke server rules. #Apes Reason: Unfit to be a staff member, lack of Roleplay knowledge. Known to impersonate real life Law Enforcement Officers! #jwp1fsl/JWP1FS1/TheyCallMeJosh Reason: Unfit to be a staff member, lack of Roleplay knowledge. #Mazan Reason: Causing Problems #dannyvankleef Reason: Causing Problems #Underload/JumpyKangaroo Reason: Trolling ,cuasing issues, violated the agreement terms. References Category:Server Administration